Devil May Cry vs DmC Devil May Cry
by Awesomedude17
Summary: Two worlds were rid of Mundus. But that didn't mean that there weren't devils who wanted to take his place. Now two versions of the same person must team up to save both. Now if only they would just get along. Post DMC1 and DmC Devil May Cry. Also, I know how people hate new Dante, don't care.


A Tale of Two Dantes

A Devil May Cry vs. DmC Devil May Cry fanfic by Awesomedude17

_-Chapter One, The Meeting-_

One day, inside an office, there was a man in an office, walking from the bathroom and wiping the water out of his silver-white bangs. He looked at a chair on its side and kicked it on one of its the legs, sending it flying in the air, and landing on the ground, perfectly on its own legs, right behind the desk. The man heard a knock on the door and walked to it. He opened the door and opened it.

"One large meat-lovers pizza for a... 'Tony Redgrave'?"

"That's me buddy." 'Tony' said, handing over the money (plus tip) and grabbing the pizza.

"But I..."

"Trust me, I got this before, I know the cost." 'Tony closed the door and walked over to his desk and set it down, and grabbed a slice.

"Wonder what's gonna happen today. A job to help pay Lady's debt?"

The man was not named 'Tony Redgrave', his real name was Dante. The Son of Sparda, one of the greatest demons who ever lived. A demon who rebelled. A demon infamous in the entire demon community. One who married a human named Eva and had two children. Many people would simply see this as interesting.

Not Dante, he couldn't have cared if he wanted to anyway. All he cared about was killing the evil demons, and eating pizza. Simple life, simple days.

_*Ding ding*_

Dante looked to see a cloaked man, who walked up to the bounty hunter and said one name.

"Dante?"

The half-demon smirked and turned to the man, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"What?"

"I heard that demons were thinking of looking for... a alternative way of bringing Mundus back."

"Really? That guy's gone, thanks to yours truly." Dante was already halfway done with his slice when he took another bite.

"Yes, in this world."

"What do you mean?"

"Those demons, they want to bring a different Mundus here, to take over this world, and I don't want it."

Dante was really interested, so he walked over to the coat rack.

"Tell me, who are you?"

"I am Blitz... Blitz Krieg, and those demons are at the St. Agares's Church."

"A church, really?"

"Hey, when God is taking a vacation... You mind?" Blitz said as he reached for a slice.

"Go ahead." Dante said as he took a red undershirt, and a red trench coat. He grabbed a sword that was nearby, and two guns, one black, one silver, and holstered them all.

"I'm going hunting now."

\__**dEviL MAy cRy_/**_

Inside a rundown, dirty trailer, there was a man, and a single woman in a bed. The man woke up and groaned, feeling yet another headache.

"Damn, that party after Limbo came to the world was fucking wild." The man said, grabbing a bottle of scotch, and drinking it a gulp, or two, or five.

He was white-haired man, with a tattoo on his back, which healed the injuries from the night before.

After he got up, he looked over to his lay of the night. Pretty woman, weird fetishes. He did wonder why she didn't bother with a condom, not that he cared, leg's leg, and it was good.

But now, he had a new problem.

A loud pounding noise, and Dante just sighed.

"What the... what the hell was that?"

"Um, yeah, give me a moment." Dante grabbed his handguns, one black, one silver, and a sword.

"Wait, a fucking sword, who the fuck are you?"

Dante smirked and turned towards the woman.

"One of a kind." Dante kicked the door open and was met with Kat, an old friend.

"Dammit Kat, I thought you were..."

"Yeah yeah, listen Dante, we have a problem at St. Agares's Church, right this second!"

"The hell they're doing?"

"They are trying to bring a new Mundus over to this world."

Dante got an unamused look on his face, walked out and slowly stared at Kat.

"Really?"

"Yes, dammit, really!"

"Well then, let me get dressed then."

"Yes, because, well..."

"I'm naked." Dante said, walking back into the trailer, uncaring about the looks he got from the public indecency he just performed.

"Listen babe, you get on home, you're on the pier right now. Me, I got a job to do."

"Oh, right. The name's..."

"I didn't ask for your name, and even if still told me, I wouldn't give a shit. Go home, this is real dangerous shit right now." Dante said as he put on a pair of jeans, and an undershirt.

"Fine then, you bastard, how about you go to Hell?" The woman said, dressing herself.

"Trust me, Hell would be better." Dante said as he put on his shoes and black trench coat.

"UGH!" The woman was fully dressed and stomped out of the trailer. Dante came out later with a look that said, 'man.'

"You done?"

"Yep. Tell me about these Demon scum."

"Right so, remember, there are demons who were fully devoted to Mundus, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well..."

\__**dEviL MAy cRy_/**_

"Those demons believe in the idea that there are unlimited universes, and therefore, unlimited Mundus'. They are trying to break the dimensional barrier and bring _a_ Mundus over to take over this world, and all who live in it."

"Seems likely." Dante replied to Blitz's explanation.

"Right! Now, I fear that the Mundus they are bringing over might be worse that the one that was killed here."

"How worse?"

"Well, let's say, you won't know he was a demon, until he kicked your ass."

Dante scoffed, and smirked.

"Then this should be fun."

\__**dEviL MAy cRy_/**_

"Yeah, fun." Kat replied to Dante's sarcastic response to her explanation of the ritual. "Okay, forget it, you just need to kill them before the portal is complete. If they bring a new Mundus over, one that won't be so subtle..."

"Then we're fucked... in the ass."

"Exactly!"

Dante shook his head and sighed.

"Well then..."

\__**dEviL MAy cRy_/**_

"...This should be fun." Dante said as the two finally reached the church.

"I cannot go further Dante. Can you do this?"

"Dude, I killed worse demons than these wannabes. I'll live."

Dante slowly walked up to the door, and stood there.

\__**dEviL MAy cRy_/**_

Dante was looking at the door, pissed at how they wouldn't open.

"Fuck this!"

Dante took a few steps back, and grabbed his sword.

It then turned into Eryx, and he swung forward.

_**\_dEviL MAy cRy_/{}-{}-{}**_\__**dEviL MAy cRy_/**_

Dante kicked down the door, surprising the demons there. The portal was already formed, but unstable.

"It's Dante, the demon killer!"

"Destroy him!"

"Hey, buttfaces, you just got trouble!"

Meanwhile, on the other side, two large, wooden doors were splintered, revealing a trench coated man.

"DANTE!"

"He killed MUNDUS!"

"Kill him."

"Hey, you ugly fuckers, taste this!"

The two Dantes pulled their guns on the demons, and shot at them. Some bullets went through the portal, killing demons on the other side.

"Is that all you got?"

"You guys fucking suck!"

The two Dantes were killing Demons left and right. They knew that these demons were basic kills. Too easy for their tastes.

"That's enough!"

"That's enough!"

\__**dEviL MAy cRy_/**_

Dante turned to see Blitz, who was holding a demon by it's neck.

"I thought..."

"I lied. You see, I wanted to experiment a bit. That portal, it's a dead end for those looking for Mundus. I know, I used to live beyond the portal.

"What?"

\__**dEviL MAy cRy_/**_

Dante turned to see a woman.

"What the hell, didn't I tell you this was dangerous?"

"Yes, but you're a piece of shit, so I decided to come here. I also decided that this would a little check-in to reality."

"The hell you're talking about?"

"You see, on the other side, there is another world, one where a Mundus lived, but now is dead. I know, I lived there."

"What?"

\__**dEviL MAy cRy_/**_

"And now, you shall go to a world where neither of you will interfer with our plans."

"And now, you shall go to a world where neither of you will interfer with our plans."

"What?"

"What?"

Blitz grabbed Dante by the throat and tossed him towards the portal.

The woman grabbed Dante by his undershirt and threw him into the portal.

They both shot energy at the portals just as their Dantes entered.

Energy whirred, and power crackled. The two Dantes were soon gone. A true portal appeared, and the two people walked towards each other.

"Well, looks like the master is going to like this, Iblīs." Blitz said.

"Oh yes, he will." Iblis said as she took off her face, revealing a demonic face.

"Oh yes he will..."

\__**dEviL MAy cRy_/**_

Two trench coated men smacked into each other and then landed on the floor.

"Ah!"

"Dammit!"

The two stood up, popped their necks, and looked around, before their eyes met. The two slow turned towards each other, observing each other.

One noted the desperate, ugly look of this person, as if he was on meth. He also noticed the hair color.

The other noted the apparently cocky look on the other's face, and the silver hair.

It was silent, before one spoke.

"You have a shitty haircut, you know that?"

"Well, you look like you're on meth."

"Oh really, maybe demon scum like you would like to explain yourself, before I tear you a new fuckhole."

"Watch the language kid, you're dealing with a professional demon killer."

"Oh yeah, so am I."

"Really, I don't feel a bit of human blood in you."

"Well I sense demon blood in you." The man took out his sword.

"So do I!" The other took out his sword as well.

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fucking fight."

"Try me, ugly!"

"DANTE!"

"DANTE!"

The two turned around, only to see themselves surrounded by demons and devils of all kinds. The two looked at each other, and nodded.

"You ready to fuck up some demons?" Black Coat said.

"Yeah, I am." Red Coat replied.

"Name's Dante."

"So's mine."

"Huh, how 'bout I call you Red Coat?"

"And I call you Black Coat?"

"Sure, now..." The two Dantes took out their guns, Ebony and Ivory.

"FUCK THEM UP!"

Bullets began to fly and swords were swung, but only one force would win.


End file.
